


Решимость и решительность

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Travis Japan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh





	Решимость и решительность

Йошизава Шизуя считал себя вполне взрослым человеком — у него была девушка, худенькая и разговорчивая Мисако, с которой он познакомился в местном почтовом отделении, был мотоцикл, подаренный родителями на долгожданное двадцатилетие, была крохотная холодная квартира, в которой зимой едва хватало места для котацу. И еще была иррациональная привязанность к старшекласснику Каджияме Асахи, который всеми силами ломал напускную взрослость нескладной студенческой жизни Шизуи.  
В их первую встречу Шизуя ошибочно принял Каджи за сверстника.  
— Асахи! — услышал тогда Шизуя где-то позади себя женский голос, поставил на полку книгу и обернулся. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Половина одиннадцатого!  
Каджи незаметно дернулся, услышав свое имя, стоящая рядом с ним женщина всплеснула руками.  
— Почему ты не в школе? — Каджи мотнул головой и закусил губу, пытаясь придумать оправдание.  
Шизуя не понимал, что в тот миг заставило его вмешаться.  
— Простите, — он вежливо улыбнулся. — Вы разве не слышали, в старшей Ниши сегодня отменили занятия. Видите ли, я подрабатываю там ассистентом.  
Женщина удивленно вскинула брови.  
— Ну, раз так, то передавай матери привет, Асахи, — она изучающе оглядела Шизую. — Спасибо, что прояснили ситуацию.  
Они дождались, когда звякнет дверной колокольчик, сообщающий о том, что в книжном магазине их осталось двое, не считая сонного престарелого кассира.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты школьник, — усмехнулся Шизуя. — Ты не второгодник, часом?  
Каджи раздраженно бросил обратно на полку томик манги.  
— Отвали, мне шестнадцать! И никто не просил тебя помогать! — он поднял поношенную спортивную сумку, закинул ее на плечо. — Откуда ты знаешь, что я учусь в Ниши?  
— Интуиция, — Шизуя пожал плечами. — Ближе нее школ в округе нет.  
В их вторую встречу Каджи сделал вид, что не узнал его, в третью хмуро кивнул в знак приветствия. После четвертой у Шизуи в телефоне появилась запись «Каджияма Асахи», после пятой он переименовал ее в «Каджи» и перестал вести счет их случайным столкновениям.  
Каджи развалился у него на футоне, время от времени запуская руку в пакет с картофельными чипсами, он облизнул чуть раскрасневшиеся от соли губы и запрокинул голову назад — на смуглой гладкой шее стал виден остро выпирающий кадык. Шизуя с сожалением поднялся.  
— Хватит жрать! Иначе мне потом придется спать на крошках, — он забрал шуршащий пакетик и заглянул внутрь. — Все равно ты съел уже половину.  
Каджи приподнялся на локтях и нехорошо озорно улыбнулся, зубы у него были крупные и очень белые. Белыми у него вообще были только зубы и белки глаз, а темнее всего — зрачки, лукаво отражавшие тусклый блеск лампы.  
— Ты хотел сказать, «иначе моя девушка-скандалистка опять закатит мне истерику»?  
— Мисако не скандалистка, — возразил Шизуя. — Она просто немножко несдержанная.  
Это было полуправдой, потому что она действительно вспыхивала по любому поводу, могла даже раскричаться, швырнуть на пол что-нибудь тяжелое и не бьющееся и отключить на несколько часов телефон, но и остывала Мисако быстро, готовая первой просить прощения, прощать и оставлять все разногласия в прошлом. Тогда она становилась ласковой и немножко незнакомой, улыбалась, от чего на ее белых ровных щеках появлялись ямочки, и откидывалась узкой худой спиной на холодный футон. Настроение у нее и вправду менялось резко и неожиданно, но все-таки, если говорить совсем честно…  
— Она терпеть меня не может, — озвучил Каджи неприятную истину.  
Он лег, подложив под голову ладонь, и прикрыл на секунду глаза, а затем, не мигая, уставился на низкий белый потолок. Шизуя смотрел, как под рыхлым вязаным свитером мерно – вдох-выдох – вздымалась его ровная мальчишеская грудь. Хотелось возразить, попытаться оправдать Мисако и найти хоть какое-нибудь объяснение, но правильные слова не приходили на ум, не подбирались. Он глотнул из пластикового горлышка прохладной газировки и хотел было протянуть Каджи открытую бутылку, чтобы аккуратно закончить разговор, но веки у того были прикрыты — он тихо и незаметно уснул. Шизуя на несколько мгновений прислушался к его ровному дыханию, включил на полную мощность старенький дышащий на ладан обогреватель и лег рядом. Не слишком близко, чтобы не прижиматься ночью к чужому горячему телу, но все-таки рядом, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноко.  
Наутро Шизуя проснулся первым, воздух в комнате был сухой и горячий. Он приоткрыл окно, впуская внутрь порыв прохладного свежего ветра, какой бывает только ранним пасмурным утром, и накинул на Каджи легкое одеяло, которое тот сбросил ночью.

 

Каджи всегда был немного позером. Вернее, любил и умел выделяться, даже не прикладывая к этому очевидных усилий — темная от южного загара кожа («Эй, парень, ты случайно не с Окинавы?» «Нет, всего лишь Окаяма!»), громкий резкий голос и самоуверенная решительность, с которой он держал себя, немедленно делали его присутствие заметным. Сейчас, однако, он мечтал провалиться сквозь землю или хотя бы сделаться невидимым, потому что от школьных ворот ему махал Шизуя, одетый в черную кожаную куртку — кошмарную! — и опирающийся на свой любимый мотоцикл.  
— Эй, — кто-то из одноклассников толкнул его в бок. — Неужели за тобой?  
Каджи постарался независимо улыбнуться и махнул рукой на прощание, поспешив скрыться от внимательных взглядов назойливых приятелей — кажется, уши и щеки чуть залились краской.  
Шизуя язвительно ухмылялся, словно говоря «я-старше-и-поэтому-делаю-что-хочу».  
— Зачем приехал? — Каджи закинул на плечо сумку и чуть отвернулся, чтобы не выдать непрошеный румянец. — Почему ты не в университете?  
Шизуя протянул ему запасной шлем.  
— Подкину тебя до дома, мне по пути.  
Он надел свой собственный гладко блестящий на солнце шлем, вытащил из кармана ключ и кивнул на мотоцикл.  
— Ужасная куртка, — не выдержал Каджи, усаживаясь сзади и вертя шлем в руках. — Если ты думаешь, что круто смотришься…  
Шизуя обернулся. Его лицо было скрыто толстым матовым стеклом, но Каджи мог поклясться, что тот усмехнулся.  
— Ну, конечно, не сравнить с твоей школьной формой, — он оглядел Каджи. — Особенно мне нравятся клетчатые брюки, дополняют образ.  
Тот нахмурился и одернул нескладный синий пиджак. Рукава были ему немного коротки, из-под них виднелись белые манжеты рубашки и широкие запястья.  
«Держись крепче», — хотел сказать Шизуя, но на груди сомкнулись чужие руки, он выдохнул от неожиданности и сильнее сжал руль. Мотоцикл тронулся с места, зашуршав колесами по асфальту, и стал стремительно набирать скорость, школа, парковка, невзрачное обшарпанное кафе — все осталось позади, смешавшись в неясное цветное пятно. Каджи уперся лбом ему в спину; если бы не шлем, Шизуя мог бы ощутить меж лопаток его влажное горячее дыхание, и от этого, а может, от головокружительной скорости, внутри появилась легкая воздушная пустота, а тяжелое сердце колотилось как бешеное.  
Они промчались мимо остановки, один раз проехали перекресток на красный — Шизуя был уверен, что успеет, но светофор вдруг замигал - всполошили чирикавшую на тротуаре стайку птиц и наконец остановились возле непримечательной серой жилой «коробки». Каджи слез, чуть не оцарапавшись о какую-то выступающую деталь мотоцикла, снял душный шлем и помотал головой, словно вылезшая из воды собака. Шизуя засмеялся удачному сравнению.  
— Что ты ржешь?  
— Ничего, просто так.  
Каджи смотрел на него недоверчиво, но мирно и, кажется, не собирался ссориться или обижаться.  
— Ты допоздна?  
— До девяти сегодня, а что?  
— А твоя?..  
— Мисако уехала в Сайтаму к тете, — быстро и чуть сбивчиво ответил Шизуя, обсуждать странный и внезапный разрыв он был все еще не готов, особенно с Каджи. — На неделю.  
Каджи задумался, прикусил губу, но ничего не сказал, затем, словно решившись на что-то, кивнул самому себе.  
— Я пойду, — он махнул рукой. — Увидимся.  
Он пробежал по ступенькам вверх, толкнул тяжелую дверь и скрылся в темноте.  
Только тогда Шизуя заметил, что на гладко выглаженной футболке посреди груди остались два смятых пятна — там, где пальцы Каджи сжимали мягкую ткань.

 

Под тихий, едва различимый шепот радио Шизуя задремал, уронив голову на руки. Он проспал часа полтора, прежде чем дребезжащий стон дверного звонка разбудил его. На улице уже стемнело, и зажглись подслеповатые фонари.  
Так поздно могла приехать разве что мама, но и она бы непременно позвонила загодя. Сожалея о прерванном сне, он приоткрыл дверь.  
Каджи сверлил взглядом свои ботинки, закинув за спину сумку. Узкая полоска света, просочившаяся через проем падала ему на лицо тонкой неровной полосой, словно причудливый шрам. Шизуя разглядел знакомый отложной воротник и блестящие пуговицы.  
— Что ты здесь… — впрочем, это уже казалось неважным. — Почему ты в форме? Ты не был дома?  
Каджи промолчал, чуть сгорбил широкие плечи, отчего стал казаться младше и уязвимей.  
— Заходи, — вздохнул Шизуя, распахивая дверь шире.  
Кажется, у кого-то из них завибрировал выставленный на беззвучный режим телефон. Каджи вошел, чуть не споткнувшись о низкий порожек, прямо у входа уронил на пол тяжелую сумку и безвольно привалился к стене, низко опустив лохматую макушку.  
— Я говорил с ней, — обронил он обессиленно. — Позвонил.  
«Кому?» — хотел было спросить Шизуя, но понял.  
Понял, что у шестнадцатилетнего подростка нашлось мужество, которого в себе он найти не смог.  
— Я знаю, — хрипло прошептал Каджи. — Что вы расстались.  
Шизуя почувствовал, что его резко потянули на себя, пришлось опереться о стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Точно в том же месте, что и утром, на груди ощущалась цепкая хватка чужих горячих пальцев. Губы у Каджи были сухие и жесткие — непривычно, у Мисако были мягкие и липкие от странно пахнущей косметики. Шизуя скользнул руками по его шее, опустил ладони на плечи, нащупав шершавую плотную ткань пиджака.  
Каджи чуть прикусил его нижнюю губу и неумело толкнулся языком внутрь, резко выдохнул и отстранился.  
— Не переживай, — он вытер влажный от слюны рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Я очень быстро учусь.  
И улыбнулся, даже не стараясь спрятать опасно поблескивающие в глазах огоньки.


End file.
